


A Warm Welcome

by KarinaMay



Series: Learning Curve [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda?, Kitchen Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Widojest - Freeform, continuation of Jester exploring what she likes, kind of spoilers up to 118
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/pseuds/KarinaMay
Summary: “Jester,” Caleb breathed against his lips. “Maybe not here?”“Why not?” Jester whispered back. “We’re alone. No one’s coming in here for a while. Probably.”“Anyone could come in,” Caleb sighed, lips ghosting over hers. “Even your mother.”“She never comes down here,” Jester saidThe Nein take a moment off from the cold of Eiselcross to visit Jester's mother in Nicodranas. Jester is excited, Caleb is nervous, and Marion, as it turns out, is busy. Jester finds a way to fill the time.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Learning Curve [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012047
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	A Warm Welcome

Coming back to Nicodranas after weeks in the arctic, even if it was just for a little bit, had made all of them terribly lazy. As the cold slowly seeped out of their bones, time had begun to slow, the warmth and suddenly extended periods of daylight slowing down their racing thoughts for the first time in what seemed like months. For the first time since Caleb had met them,  _ all  _ of the Nein appeared relaxed, at ease, even if it was just a short break they were taking. 

Every one of them except for himself, of course. Walking through the city, every step they took toward the Lavish Chateau made Caleb’s feet feel heavier, his heart beat faster. Jester seemed to be blissfully unaware of his nerves. She was right by his side, fingers threaded through his, lightly swinging their arms between them as they walked. She was chatting away about how excited she was to see her mother, everything she wanted to tell her about their adventures and all the drawings she wanted to show her. 

Veth split off from the party first, taking off in the direction of the Brenatto apartment. When they neared Fjord suddenly turned to Beau.

“Beau, we should go check on the crew, right?” he said. 

“Now?” Beau asked. “We just got here, man.”

Fjord gave her a long look that Caleb caught from the corner of his eyes. 

“Yes, now, I’m sure they’d appreciate it,” Fjord said. 

“Oh,” Beau replied. “Oh, right. Yes, let’s go do that. Yasha?”

Yasha nodded. “Yes, I’ll come along. Caduceus?”

“Sure,” Caduceus agreed.

“Ah man,” Jester whined. “You’re all leaving? Mama will be so sad, I’m sure she’d love to see you all.”

“We’ll be back at the Chateau for dinner,” Fjord promised. “I’m sure she’d love to see  _ you _ first.”

They split off in the direction of the port, and Fjord gave Caleb a pat on the shoulder in passing, a whispered ‘good luck’ hidden by a wide grin and a wink. 

“Well that was weird,” Jester said, watching as their friends disappeared around the corner. She turned back to Caleb, bright smile lighting up her face. “I guess it’s just you and me.” 

She stood up on her toes and brushed her lips against his. “Come on.”

“Wait, Jester,” Caleb said, pulling her back gently by her hand. “Are we - are we going to tell your mother about us?”

“What? Of course!” Jester answered. “I have to! Oh, is that why you’ve been so quiet? Are you nervous?”

Caleb felt his cheeks flush and he ran his hand through his hair, immediately regretting the action as it was sure to have messed it up even more than it already had been. “I guess I am a bit, ja.” 

“Aw, Caleb, that’s cute,” Jester said. She raised her hands to his shoulders, warm and steady through the fabric of his shirt. “She already knows you, though. And you’ve always been like super polite to her and stuff. Plus, I love you, so she’ll love you.”

Caleb leaned down to press his forehead against her. “We promised her we’d take care of you. We didn’t protect you from  _ everything _ . I didn’t. She’d be right to be mad.”

Jester’s hands moved to her own face, expression falling slightly. “Maybe she won’t notice.”

Caleb reached to run a finger lightly over the edge of one of her horns, and she leaned into the touch. 

“None of you could’ve stopped it from happening though,” Jester continued. “You couldn’t have stopped it, you didn’t know what I was even doing. I made a choice, I knew it was going to take something back. It’s all on me.”

Caleb sighed. “We should’ve been more careful.”

“No use arguing about it now,” Jester said, shrugging away the sudden intensity of the conversation. “I’m totally fine, my horns are just a bit cooler. And my hair got really long, but I think it’s kind of pretty, really.”

“You are gorgeous,” Caleb said, smiling at her. He pressed a quick kiss and stepped out away from her, back into the bustling street that led to the Chateau. “Come on, let’s go see your mother, Blueberry. She must’ve missed you terribly.”

* * *

“I’m sorry, miss Lavorre, I’m afraid your mother is seeing a client at the moment.”

Most people probably wouldn’t even notice, with the carefully practiced way Jester always kept that bright smile on whenever something made her sad, but Caleb could see the twinkle leave her eyes as Tyral announced the news. 

“That’s okay, Tyral,” Jester said. “I didn’t let her know we were coming. Do you know when she’ll be free?”

Tyral shook his head. “I’m sorry, miss. Can I do anything for you in the meantime?”

Jester glanced around the place. It was early afternoon and the downstairs bar area was practically empty, apart from Carlos, who was in the process of polishing all the glasses in advance of the evening’s performance. 

“Could you have Bluud take our stuff to my room?” Jester asked, handing her pink haversack to Tyral and motioning at the heavy winter equipment they’d been carrying with them as well. 

“Of course, miss.”

“Thank you Tyral,” she said, and she grabbed Caleb’s hand. “Come on, Caleb. I’m going to give you a tour.”

Caleb let himself be dragged through the Chateau by the arm, half listening, half just watching as Jester gushed about the ridiculous things she’d done in every room when she was little. Sometimes he was sad for her for having lived such a closed off childhood, but at least she could tell him about it happily now, and he couldn’t help but smile as she whirled around the place, talking continuously. 

“- oh and this was one of my favourite places,” Jester said, pushing through the doors to the kitchen. “Especially early in the day like now. There were always sweets still lying around from breakfast - I think Meera left them out for me, really. I used to sneak in here for treats before clients would start showing up and I’d have to go back to my room. It still smells the same, of cinnamon and vanilla. Gosh, it’s nice, isn’t it?” To illustrate, she closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose deeply, and a blissful smile slowly appeared on her lips. 

Caleb glanced around the kitchen hesitantly, decided that the place really was empty, and stepped up to Jester, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jester opened her eyes again, beaming up at him.

“It’s even better now you’re here, too,” she said. She reached up to brush a stray strand of hair from his forehead, and let her hand rest on his cheek. 

Caleb leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against hers. They’d shared many kisses now, careful ones, heated ones, desperate ones, lazy ones. This was something else entirely. This was comfort and ease. Slow and loving and  _ home. _ Jester’s fingers slipped through the strands of his hair, absentmindedly twirling the strands around her fingers, as her other hand pressed gently at the back of his neck, keeping him close to her. Caleb had his hands on her back, one steady at the base of her spine, pressing her against him, the other rubbing slow circles between her shoulder blades. 

Slow comfort, easy and loving. It was perfectly innocent. Right up until the moment it wasn’t. 

Jester tightened her grip on his hair, angling his head to the side, deepening the kiss, dragging her teeth over his bottom lip. Caleb moaned softly, involuntarily, into her mouth. She moved her other hand from his neck down to his chest, ghosting over the edge of his collar until her fingers snuck underneath the fabric, dragging her nails lightly over his skin. 

“Jester,” Caleb breathed against his lips. “Maybe not here?”

“Why not?” Jester whispered back. “We’re alone. No one’s coming in here for a while. Probably.” She dug her nails into his skin, right over his heart, and Caleb hissed as the sharp edge of pain sent a shock down his spine. 

“Jester, anyone could come in,” Caleb sighed, lips ghosting over hers. “Even your  _ mother _ .”

“She never comes down here,” Jester said, and she kissed him shortly, mouth sliding over his, open and wet and warm and so, so inviting. She pressed her hips against his, skirts bunching up between them and Caleb could feel himself growing harder as she moved against him. 

He groaned.

“Don’t you want me, Caleb?” Jester asked breathlessly, using her grip on his hair now to tug his head back slightly, so he had to look down at her over the bridge of his nose, through his lashes. 

He would never get over how beautiful she looked when she wanted him. Cheeks flushed, eyes wide with anticipation, framed with long, thick lashes. Her lips slightly parted, breath high in her chest, the gentle curve of her breasts rising and falling against the constraints of her corset as she breathed audibly shallowly. 

“Of course I do,” Caleb managed, voice hoarse. 

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she slowly dragged both her hands down his chest until they landed on the waistband of his pants. She hooked her fingers beneath it and started dragging him with her as she walked backwards. 

Caleb was entranced, his feet moving without thinking, until they both came to a halt when Jester bumped into the counter, trapping herself between him and it. 

“So show me,” she said. “Show me you want me.” 

Caleb let his eyes roam down her body, down her throat, over her collar bones decorated with shimmering diamond dust, lingering again on her chest and down the smooth leather of her corset, to the puff of light skirts she’d changed back into this morning to welcome the Nicodranas sunshine. 

“Caleb, please.” The plea was barely audible, but it echoed in Caleb’s mind, loud and clear, and there was only one answer worth considering. 

He dove forward, connecting their lips in another sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue and need and want this time. He grabbed a handful of soft cotton with each of his hands, dragging the layers of skirts up between them, and sliding his leg between her thighs, pressing against the welcoming heat at her core, burning hot enough to be felt through the double layer of fabric still separating them. 

“Sit,” Caleb growled against her lips, and Jester hopped up on the counter, spreading her legs wider in a silent invitation. “And hold on to these,” Caleb added, pushing the crumpled fabric of her skirts into her hands. Jester’s fingers slid over his, grabbing hold of the fabric and pulling back, revealing more of her thighs. Caleb ran his hands over the edge of her stockings, thin pink cotton today instead of the familiar thick, knitted ones the arctic climate of Eiselcross had demanded. A pleasant change, Caleb decided, fingers tracing down her inner thighs over the soft fabric. Jester shuddered and Caleb looked up to see her looking back at him through her lashes, teeth digging into her bottom lip as she tried not to make a sound. He moved into the space between her thighs, pressing his growing erection against the heat of her core firmly before he ran his hands up her legs to the edge of her smalls. 

“You think you can be quiet, liebling?” Caleb whispered against her ear. 

She nodded. “Mm-mh.”

“Are you sure?” 

She sucked in a sharp breath as Caleb ran his fingers upward, hooking them beneath her smalls and he smiled at her as she lifted her hips and he sank to his knees, pulling her underwear down with him as he went and throwing it off to the side. He slowly trailed his fingers up her legs again, from her ankles to her knees. He placed his hands there, pushing her legs further apart as he leaned forward, breath heavy in his chest, ghosting his lips over her skin, but not touching, not just yet, hovering less than an inch from where she wanted him to be as he kept her in place firmly with his hands on her legs.

“Caleb,” Jester whined softly.

“Shhhhh,” Caleb hushed.

She shivered as his warm breath hit against her and Caleb smiled. He licked his lips and moved in, nose pressing against her skin as he dragged his tongue slowly up between her slick folds. The muscles in Jester’s legs suddenly tensed, fighting against his hands, but he pressed back harder, keeping her still where she sat. She sucked in another sharp breath through her nose, the noise almost too quiet to hear, but enough to spur him on. He ran his tongue up her heat slowly again before moving his mouth over her clit, licking carefully over the small bud of nerves once, twice, and setting a rhythm there, adding a little more pressure as Jester pushed back more and more against his hands, breath high in her chest, coming out in short, shallow gasps. Caleb went slow, his touches light until she was trembling, so close to the edge but not  _ quite _ there yet, before he finally picked up his pace and one of her hands flew up to cover her mouth just barely in time to catch a high pitched moan from escaping beyond her lips. 

She even kept quiet as she came, shuddering, muscles contracting over and over and over, still fighting his grip, still breathing hard through her nose, and still clasping her own mouth shut tightly. 

Caleb stood up slowly, her slick covering his chin and slowly running down to his throat. He raised his hand to wipe his mouth, but she uncovered hers and pulled him into a deep kiss instead, humming quietly as she tasted herself.

“You’re doing very well,” Caleb murmured against her lips. “You almost didn’t make a sound.”

“I can stay quiet,” Jester breathed. “Will you fuck me if I promise I’ll stay quiet?”

Another shock of heat went down Caleb’s spine and he felt as if there were sparks dancing all over his skin underneath her hands as she slowly trailed them down his chest. 

“Please, Caleb?” she whispered, as her hands came to a halt on the laces of his trousers. 

“Well, go on,” Caleb managed. “Promise.”

“I’ll be  _ so  _ quiet,” Jester said, quick fingers pulling at the laces at his abdomen. “Not a sound, not a word. I promise.  _ Please _ fuck me Caleb, I need it.”

“Ja, okay, of course, liebling,” Caleb responded, but then had to press his lips firmly together to keep himself from making a sound as she pulled his cock free from the confines of his pants. He planted his hands firmly on her hips, digging his fingers into her skirt and skin underneath for  _ something  _ to hold on to as she lined him up with her. 

Caleb pushed forwards - and  _ Gods _ she was wet - sliding inside of her easily. He caught her lips with his own, pressing their mouths together in a desperate attempt to keep them both from being too loud, and started thrusting slowly. Jester grabbed onto his shoulders digging her nails in, sure to leave another set of half moon shaped red marks on his skin to match the slowly fading ones she’d made before. 

Jester leaned back slightly, breathing hard, brows slightly furrowed over hooded eyes, lips parted slightly. “More,” she breathed. “Faster - p-please, Caleb - more.”

Caleb bit down on his bottom lip hard and nodded, picking up the pace, and Jester yelped at the sudden forceful thrusts. Her eyes flashed open wide, panicked, and Caleb’s right hand shot up from her hip to clasp over her mouth instead. He pressed his forehead against her, speeding up his movements more as the heat started dancing in the pit of his stomach. Jester’s hands were trailing from his neck down to his stomach and back up again, light touches, scraping nails, grasping at his shirt but never staying in one place, desperately trying to find a way to keep herself from moaning under his hand. 

Quiet as they were keeping, their heavy breathing and the obscene, wet sound of skin against skin sounded loud in the empty kitchen, loud enough Caleb was almost certain someone in the next room over would be able to hear them, and probably  _ was  _ hearing them, considering the numerous amounts of people who worked at the Chateau.

The sudden sound of footsteps down the hall made Caleb’s hips stutter, but Jester wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling at him and encouraging him to keep moving, wide eyes steady on his, pupils blown wide with want. 

Caleb came as the footsteps went past the kitchen door, burying his face in her crook of her neck, biting down hard on her skin as Jester hummed against his hand. He stayed there for a while, listening as the footsteps disappeared down the hall and nothing remained but the sound of their breathing. 

Eventually Caleb pulled his hand from her mouth and she smiled lazily up at him.

“That was…” she started.

“Reckless?” Caleb offered. “Kind of a bad idea?”

Her grin grew wider. “I was going to say ‘really hot’, actually. And don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that, Caleb, I’ll know you’re lying.”

Caleb chuckled and shook his head. “You’re incorrigible. And yes, I enjoyed that, clearly.” 

She kissed the tip of his nose. 

“We should clean up,” Caleb said, glancing around the kitchen. 

“We can clean ourselves up upstairs, there’ll be water and towels in my room,” Jester said, and she hopped off the counter, pushing her skirts back down and straightening them out. She looked around the kitchen too, grabbed a rag and wiped down the countertop as Caleb laced his trousers back up. 

* * *

In hindsight, Caleb thought, he really shouldn’t have been so worried about being reintroduced to Marion Lavorre. The woman was all gentle charm and warm, welcoming smiles, and her mother instinct mostly manifested through wanting her daughter to be happy. Since apparently Caleb was part of that happiness, those smiles came his way quite a few times while Jester explained animatedly how she and Caleb had ended up together, though thankfully skipping the more heated parts of the story. 

“I’m glad you found each other,” Marion said, as Jester concluded her tale. “And of course you two, and the rest of your friends are welcome to stay the night here-” 

There was a sudden explosion of noise downstairs, and a familiar, though muffled voice seemed to yell something, before another loud crashing noise cut it off. 

“- and it sounds like they must’ve arrived,” Marion said, a twinkle in her eyes. “You should head downstairs to meet them, I have to get ready for my performance. Jester, my sapphire, can you go and make sure Tyral didn’t just have a heart attack?”

Jester jumped up from the couch and nodded. “Of course, mama! Come, Caleb, let’s go see what Beau is up to.”

Caleb got up as well as Jester skipped out of the room.

“Thank you for your hospitality, again, Frau Lavorre,” Caleb said, inclining his head at her. 

She smiled at him and nodded. “Anything to make my little sapphire happy.”

Caleb started to follow Jester out of the room. 

“You’d be wise to remember, though,” Marion added. “Nothing happens in this place without me knowing about it.”

Caleb froze as the blood rushed up to his face. “Of course,” he croaked.

“Just keep that in mind.”

“Ja, Frau Lavorre.”

“Good.”

Caleb quickly left the room, closing the door behind him while keeping his eyes locked firmly on his boots. Maybe he’d been right to be a little worried after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand I'm back. How are y'all doing? I hope you enjoyed some pointless smut in advance of the new episode XD
> 
> As always, feel free come yell at me in the comments or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/isacosplay) or [tumblr](http://mskarinamay.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope to see you for the next one!
> 
> -X


End file.
